My Past, My Present, Our Future
by MiaHominaTelosWrit
Summary: Ryan Carter. Or Ryan Karteyo as he went by now was right about the layers of Sapphire. When he and his girlfriend are taken Prisoners of War, the secrets of Ascedorra's past come leaking out. Can they survive it? Sequel to "Seth&Sara: Out of this world. " and "New Planet out of Place" Might be able to stand alone.
1. Stop Faint

I sat on a couch in a spaceship as my girlfriend, Ace, and I listened to the whirring of the motor. It was quieter than a car even though the ship itself was a good 20 or so square feet larger.

"Ka ju kivox waccai ti kalay vo zax?" my dad called from his place in the cockpit or playo **(** _ **pla-E-o)**_ , as Ace and my dad would call it.

"Sanni, tao kazon bi gauna," **(Yeah, that would be nice.)** Ace called up to the front when I nodded. We fastened our seatbelts when my dad went to land at a sort of pit stop. We went inside and my gut feeling told me to get out of there. I should've listened to myself.

We sat down in a booth that was red and rested our feet on a carpet that was red. I mentioned the fact that red was getting on my nerves to Ace. She laughed. I loved it when she laughed.

"Ry?" **(Why?)**

"Hanna ent Eearthling ji deki der ma mia tal vo nivan lo ta mia tal vo rean. Lo ji waccai ti deki ji gami **!"(Because on Earth we see red as the color of blood and not of peace. And I want to see my home.)**

In the year or so I was on Haxe I had developed a good sense of the language and culture. And I had taught the people I spoke to a good sense of mine. I was still homesick.

I glanced around the room as we waited for our food. It seemed somewhat normal. Or as normal as it could get given that I was hanging out on a distant planet with my alien girlfriend and alien dad. Other than my gut feeling little was out of the normal. Except the familiar blonde specks of hair. Seth and Sara. And their friend- my ex-girlfriend- Lia.

"Argo kalay, Ryan?" **(What sup wrong, Ryan?)** Lia asked noticing my darkened look. I shook my head. Her Sapphieran idiom wasn't lost on me. But, I wasn't going to tell her that I saw the three people we didn't quite get along with in a place they had no reason being. Unortunatly, she saw them too. "Cacuzon mia identox lo Lia?" **(Is that the twins and Lia?)**

I nodded. We hid our faces and didn't acknowledge their presence. And hoped that'd they wouldn't notice ours. Sometimes Fate has a better way of toying with your emotions than even you do.

"Ka ju waccai postra **"(Do you want desert?)** the waitress asked when we were finished with our meal. I nodded and shared chami chipo with Ace and my dad. We stood up to leave but before we could a group of roughly six adult males walked in and blocked the doorway.

" _Ceran. Me Ciabaci!"_ What appeared to be the leader stated. And younger man whispered something in his ear and showed him a sheet of paper. "Serina ji hiazon Thiabachi."

His accent made _Kiabachi_ sound more along the lines of _The-a-ba-KEY._

I'd love to tell you that I stood up to the scary bad guys, fearlessly protecting my dad and Ace. That would be a lie. What actually happened? I don't know. I fainted and was out cold for all of it.

 **Ace**

Acsedorra was okay with her boyfriend fainting. He wasn't used to things like this. She was used to curses and violence and solitude. Ryan helped fix her loneliness. She loved him even if a group of guys made him faint.

The Kiabachi managed to take prisoner a few people in the restaurant. Mr. Karteyo, Ryan, Seth, Sarah, and Lia.

They got on the Shuttavox[spaceship] and were put in the underdeck. They could hear the Kiabachi until the sound-proof door was slammed shut.


	2. Angle

**Ace**

Ace sat down next to Ryan's unconscious form. _Xia Kiabachi!_ She thought

She'd never admit to anyone that she mentally cursed the people that believed in violence. She would more than likely be kicked out of the galaxy. She just wanted to go somewhere new and exciting with her boyfriend. She got her wish just in a much different form than she had hoped.

There were two other people aside from the ones she already knew on the ship. The girl looked bored and ready to cause a scene any second. He red hair matching the fire-like aura she was letting off. The boy look horrified. His aura seemed to scream _confused_ louder than Ryan's screamed _homesick_.

When Ryan woke up his first words were. "Wahair ahm E?" After the nearly year-long stay in Haxe he started to pick up a Sapphieran accent. His was slightly less pronounced than Ace and Lia's but it was there and more obvious almost because he still had his own Eearthling accent.

"Dude, your voice is wonk," the guy stated. Ace blinked at him.

"Wahat?" she asked. English wasn't exactly her natural tongue.

"Ya know wonk as in out-of-whack, bonkers, bizzare, nuts, ya know?"

"I do not. Wahat?"

"Ace, hi hull mentzan tao ji accent dekzan ti hi." Ryan's Sapphieran floated off his tongue much easier than it had at first and it made perfect sense to Ace.( **Ace, he just means that my accent sounds weird to him.)**

Ace shook her head. "Hi kazon li accenta, kali?"

Ryan nodded. "Sanni. Mirac ro cacuzon vo. Kyzon hi." **(Yeah. Wonder where it's from. Ask him.)**

Ace was in no way inclined to follow that request.

 **Ryan**

"Woah! Dude's got language skills! Sweet! So, English isn't your first language is it, Dude?"

The only guy besides my dad on this plane was convinced my name was _Dude_ and that English wasn't my first language! I had a literal death wish:

"Ace, katheron ji li papor lo intoxicotheron ji ante ji kalitheron netta ro shuttavox!" **(Ace, do me a favor and kill me before we get off this bus.)**

Ace shook her head. I tried.

"English _is_ my first language. Tank you very much!"

"You just said Tank instead of _thank,"_ he pointed out. Not my finest moment, I admit.

When my dad pointed out that saying "Anthony" would be a difficult task for us- That sound never occurred in the middle of a sentence it only existed in a loud forced flick of the tongue at the end of some names that originated in other galaxies. Much like Seth- he told us to call him Andy. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

And went back to talking amongst themselves. I turned to Ace.

"Ro hia ji? Tao micoa miomi ji."

"Gauna… mia Kiabachi o lo o nia kalizimo entti mia restori lo hanozimo ju Nono Miona." **(Well…..the Kiabachi may or may not have come in to the reastaraunt and taken us Prisoners of War.)** She spoke faster than normal which made her sound nervous.

I didn't need her to tell me what Nono Miona was to understand that we were in heaps of trouble. She did. And it didn't sound good.

"Lo Nono Mionax hia aleak _prisoners of war."_ If I'd had questioned about it being bad before. They were answered. This wasn't just bad it was a nightmare. So much for taking Ace to Earth to relax and enjoy life. I was ready to murder the Kiabachi. But, I never thought that, okay?

"Oaka ji tri ti des?" **(Should we try to escape?)** The words from the book on war terms I found in th library came in handy. I just wished it hadn't. She shook her head.

"Provo vo dek. Provo vo deki. Provo vo molucdecico. Provo vo animaliiax. Provo eet tamina mino mia Kiabachi. Ro _ko_ nia des." **(Soundproof. Sightproof. Animal proof. Protected from everything except the Kiabachi. There** _ **is**_ **no escape.)**

I sighed. "Sorry, Ace."

"Oh yay they're speaking English again," Andy commented. This angered an already stressed Seth. I enjoyed hearing him yell at the idiot. I laughed at his rant about respect and stuff. He turned on me and began to yell.

"Ju nia ko humori? Ay? Mia yack raza ji hia ro ko hanna Lia waccai ti deki ju nante ju zim esu-hi! Esu-hi ka kara nok ju! Ji ka ta deki ry! Ry ka ji zim li gaunadeki ella aleak Lia? Esu-hi ka nia tamina to ju lo ju cio li foja ella circa esu-hi. Nunco vo ji aleak ju, Ryan. Nunco! Ji hia kima elato ante ju kali ti ji galaxalie. Kali kaly ti ro ju kali vo!" **(You think it funny? Really? The only reason we're here is because Lia wanted to see you after you hurt her! She still cares for you! I don't see why! Why would you hurt a beautiful girl like Lia? She did nothing to you and you kiss another girl around her. None of us like you Ryan. NONE! We were happy until you came to our galaxy. Go back to where you came from!)**

I could have retaliated. I could have punched him. I could have pointed out that I was nice to them when they were on Earth. I could have done a lot of things. But, I sat down and turned away. He wasn't worth it.

If you believed _that_ then you have another thing coming. Seth was supposed to be the peace-geek in this equations. And he started the fight. Verbally of course. I started it physically. I threw a punch that went straight through him and hit the wall.

Evidentally I hit an important part because suddenly we could hear what the Kiabachi were doing and it didn't look good. The angle the ship was now in? We were about to crash land right in the middle of Aqcirca. At least it was mostly ocean.

 **A/N: Love it or hate it. Either way review. And yeah I'm gonna leave it there because Mwaha mwhaa.**

 **Here's a fun trivia contest to see if anyone remembers anything from my older stories.**

 **What is the name of the president of the HP fan club the aliens meet?**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY

**A/N: Okay, jala. But this story just isn't working out you guys. So, I think I'm going to revamp it with the whole Ace actually going to Earth. Is that cool with you?**


End file.
